Cryodiil's Champion: The Gates of Oblivion
by Corpsman124
Summary: A prisoner's journey and eventual rise to Champion on his quest to prevent the destruction of Cyrodiil by the hoards of Oblivion. Mostly follows the main storyline.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He raced across the thin bridge as fast as his legs would take him. Pain surged through him with each breath he took, he was bleeding badly. He had seen wounds like this before, if it wasn't treated quickly enough then death would be the result. He arrived at the door at the end of the bridge connecting the two towers together, and burst through it. There wasn't much time. He was met by a Dramora on the other side, they crashed to the floor together as he ran into it. He winced in pain when he hit the floor, the wound had become worse. He rolled over to see the Dramora had rushed to it's feet, quickly dawing its blade. His sword lay across the floor, the Dramora between him and it. His limbs were numb, he couldn't feel them anymore. He tried to get on his feet, but stumbled back to the floor. The Dramora seeing this Laughed.

"So you are the great hero all the realms of Lord Dagon have been talking about. It would appear the stories of you are wrong, you're no invincible warrior, you're a mere mortal, and now you die by my hand!"

The creature said as it slowly walked over, taking its time seeing that its prey was badly wounded. When the Dramora was a mere few feet away from him it raised its sword to thrust down

upon the bleeding hero. The sword mad a dull clanging sound as it hit the floor. The hero had rolled out of the way, and in a flash, had one of his daggers in hand. He threw it as hard as he could, hoping it would be enough, his strength was leaving him. The dagger had hit its mark, lodging itself deeply into the creature's throat.

"No, not by your hand." The hero barely managed to whisper to the creature as it dropped to the ground clutching the dagger that had caused it to spew blood out of its neck. The hero laid back and breathed a sigh of relief only to have pain shoot through his body. _I have to get up, it's not over yet, they still need me to finish this, if I don't do it they'll all die_. He couldn't bear the thought of them all dieing because he failed. He couldn't fail, not now. He was so close, all that remained was the sigil keep at the top of the walkway. In that room he'd find the great sigil stone, and he'd be able to close the gate and give Martin the stone to help complete the ritual.

He struggled to his feet, staggered to retrieve his sword, and continued up the walkway. He approached the door to the sigil keep. _This is it he thought as he summoned all the strength he could to open the door, and walked through. He walked leaning against the wall to help support him. An opening in the wall appeared and he peaked through. Ramps lead to a second floor, and there he saw it, the Great Sigil Stone. There were two more Dramora, and a Deadroth guarding it. When he saw them his spirit sank. He could take on one Dramora in his current state, maybe two, but a Deadroth also? It couldn't be done._

_He thought of the battle outside the great gate at that moment. So many had shown up to help Martin and himself. They were out there now, fighting and dieing. He could see his friends all fighting, bloodied and injured. Jauffre and Baurus stood on either side of Martin, each slashing wildly, trying to keep their emperor safe, the other Blades scattered about the battlefield fighting. He could see Ulik, the big Nord killing enemies left and right with each swing of his claymore, singing of battle all the while. He could see Avanos moving quickly through the battlefield to the hill where the archers had been positioned, dropping any Dremora he came across with his deadly katanas. Ashley was on the hill with what remained of the rest of the archers, fighting the monsters with her Elvin short sword, her quiver long since out of arrows. He could see each soldier's face, each friend, as if they were right there in front of him. They were all of them relying on him. He couldn't let anymore of them die, not because of him. If he failed all of Bruma, his friends, and the hopes of the empire, would all die._

_He found new resolve. Pushing through the pain, he drew another one of his daggers from his belt, and turned the corner. He hurled the dagger at the nearest Dremora. It cut clean through the armor, embedding itself deeply into the creature's chest, killing the Dremora before he could release a word. The other Dremora, hearing the thud of its dead comrade's body hitting the floor, whirled about drawing its sword to face the intruder. Adrenaline kicked in and the Hero rushed the Dremora, parrying an attack as he did so. He swung his own sword at the creature, but his attack was blocked. They exchanged a few more attacks, each being blocked or parried by the other, until their blades locked. The hero could feel himself weakening, his wound was taking its toll. He summoned all his strength and kicked the Dremora, causing it to stagger backwards. This gave him the opening he needed. He swung his sword horizontally, and the Dremora's head went flying across the room._

_The hero was exhausted, he could barely hold himself up, but he had to keep going. He couldn't fail, he was so close now. He made his way up the walkway as best he could. He reached the top, and could see it, it was only a few meters away from him, the Great Sigil Stone. Relief washed over him, then he heard a roar from behind. He turned and came face to face with the Deadroth. He raised his sword just in time to block an attack from the monster, but the blow was so hard that it sent his sword flying from his hand. The Dreadroth took him in both its hands, clamping the hero's arms to the sides of his body. He struggled against the monster's grip, but it was too stong. The Deadroth opened its alligator like mouth, and started bringing the hero closer. The hero swung his leg, sending an armored boot into the mouth of the monster, knocking out a tooth, and causing the creature to release him from its grasp. He clambered back to his feet and drew his last dagger from his belt. He swung, cutting a gash across the monster's arm. The creature reeled back in pain. The hero took the opening, and put three more gashes, these in the animal's abdomen. _

_There was a twang sound, and the hero felt an impact into his back, followed by an extreme pain. Another twang was heard, and another thud, and pain shot through him, causing him to drop his dagger. He turned to see a third Dremora, this one wielding a bow. He looked at his back, and saw an arrow protruding from it. He couldn't see the other one, but he felt it. The pain immobilized him. _

_The Deadroth, who a moment ago was about to reach its end, bared back down upon the hero. It delivered a swing to the hero that sent him flying into the wall. He slumped to the wall, bloody and beaten. He couldn't move. He found the pain wasn't as bad, he felt numb. His wounds were too serious, there was no chance. His hands wouldn't respond, and his vision became blurred. He was so close, he was right there, but he couldn't do it. He had failed. Bruma would fall, followed by more cities, eventually the entire empire. His friends would die on the battlefield waiting in vain for the gates to close. _

_The Dremora walked over to the dying hero._

_"I was so close. Please forgive me. I have failed." The Hero whispered. The Dremora drew a dagger, and pulled back his arm to deliver the final blow, then everything went black._


	2. Weynon Priory

Chapter 1

_Months Earlier_

He couldn't quite fathom what had just happened. One moment he was in a prison cell, the next he was outside the imperial city with the amulet of Kings.

"Bring the amulet to Jauffre, he's the head of my order." The words rang in his head. Baurus had told him that before sending him through the sewers to escape the dungeon. Here he was now, outside the sewers, and outside the Imperial city. "Go to Weynon Priory, that's where you'll find him."

The brightness had been a shock at first, but his eyes were readjusting fine. He took a look at his surroundings. The Imperial city was behind him, and the river that went around it was in front of him, on the other bank of it there was an old Elvin ruin. He looked up at the sun, from the way it was moving across the sky he figured he was on the northern side of the city. _Weynon Priory is near Chorrel, which is northwest of here. Looks like I need to cross the river_.

He appraised his appearance, dirty rough leather cuirass, and boots, a rusted iron long sword, and a rusted Iron shield. He still wore his beat up prison pants. Not very pretty, but that's all he could get given the current circumstances.

He looked again at the river. _Maybe going for a little swim isn't that bad an idea, it'll clean me off a bit, and I'll get to the other side of the river. _He made his way down a small wooden dock that lead into the river, and dove in. The water felt refreshing and cool. He welcomed it gladly after being in the prison for 2 years. He swam around a little bit, stretching his muscles before exiting to the other side of the river. The old Elvin ruins greeted him on the other side. He brushed his wet hair back out of his face, it had gotten long over the past two years, as did his beard. As he moved closer to the ruins the smell of a fire filled his senses.

Going around a rather large white stone, he could see the fire, and what looked like a camp, but no one around. The fire appeared new, so there had to be people not too far away. He walked into the camp, and knelt to inspect a book next to one of the bed rolls. He was about to pick it up when he caught a motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly, and rolled to the side and back to his feet, just as an axe went swinging through the air where he had been just a second before. He drew his sword and brought his shield to bear in front of him, ready for another attack.

"No quarrel with you friend, I didn't mean any harm." He said trying to talk his way out of the fight. The Imperial man brought his war axe and shield up into a fighting stance.

"Ha! I think I'd rather just kill you, can't have you telling about my camp now can I?" The Imperial responded "From the looks of it, killing you might be doing everyone including yourself a favor." The Imperial continued looking the other man up and down. Then, he attacked. His target though had moved out of the way, and the Imperial found his intestines falling out of a hole made by his opponent's blade. The newly freed prisoner walked up to the bandit who was now on the floor clutching his wound, and said

"I tried to give you a chance to walk away, you should've taken it." And thrusted his rusted sword into the dying man's throat.

It was then he felt an impact and pain go coursing through his back. He saw the feathers and shaft of an arrow protruding from his back left shoulder. He quickly turned to face his new opponent and was greeted with another arrow, this one embedding itself in his lower right abdomen.

His new attacker was a wood Elvin girl, dressed in a full outfit of fur and animal skins. She had a what seemed a low quality bow in her hands, but that didn't make it any less deadly.

She had another arrow notched and ready to fire. He quickly raised his shield in front of him, and charged at the elvin girl. He heard the thunk and felt the impact of the arrow as it lodged itself into his shield. The elf scrambled to notch another arrow, but it was too late. He was all ready upon her. He slammed his shield into her, sending her flying several feet before landing hard on the ground. She didn't have time to regain her senses before a sword pierced through her chest. He withdrew his sword from the now lifeless corpse of the elvin girl. Sheathing his sword he appraised the arrows protruding from his body. He'd been wounded far worse before. His armor, even in its current condition, had done a great job stopping the arrows. They hadn't penetrated deeply to cause much damage, so he gritted his teeth and pulled each arrow out. He now turned his attention to his shield. He broke the arrow off, and using the long strap of leather, placed it over his shoulder to have the shield rest on his back.

He looked around again. He knew Cyrodiil very well, and judging from his area there should be a road to the west. Traveling would be easier on the roads then it would through the wilderness. He went to take a step, but suddenly felt light headed. He shook his head, but that only made him dizzy. His wounds weren't so serious that he should be feeling this way, it wasn't from blood loss. Realization dawned on him then, he quickly rushed to the body of the dead elf, and drew an arrow from her quiver. Inspecting the arrow heads, he found what he was looking for; poison.

"Son of a Bitch!" he yelled in anger. There wasn't much he could do but hope that the poison was made haphazardly and didn't have any more effects. He had to get to Weynon Priory, maybe there he would run into a mage or a trader or someone who would be able to help him. He checked that he still had the amulet of kings safe and secured, and set off immediately towards where he knew there would be a road.

The whole journey to the road was a blur for him. The poison had been affecting him greatly he knew. He was having trouble walking, he was staggering along the road now, trying to stay conscious. His foot caught on something, and he went sprawling to the ground. He lay there, too exhausted to move. He distantly heard the sound of a horse, then he heard a voice.

"Are you all right there?" it asked. The owner of the voice turned him over onto his back. He saw the voice had belonged to that of a Dark Elf.

"Please, Weynon Priory, I must make it to Weynon Priory." He croaked, his voice beginning to fail him.

"You're wounded, what happened? Why do you need to get to Weynon Priory?" The dark elf asked him.

"Jauffrey, must see Jauffrey, I…" He trailed off, his vision too blurry for him to make out shapes anymore. He vaguely remembered being lifted up before consciousness left him.

* * *

Avanos wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know this man, nor did he know how he got injured. The man was beginning to get delusional, he just kept whispering Weynon Priory, and Jauffre over and over. Avanos inspected the man a little bit more. The wounds he found on his back and abdomen weren't very serious. But the man's condition wasn't matching his wounds, there must've been something more. Maybe he caught some type of disease, the monks at a priory may have the ingredients necessary to heal him. Perhaps that was why he wanted to get to Waynon Prior. Avanos shrugged to himself, and lifted the now unconscious man up. He managed to secure the man atop his horse, and began the journey to Waynon Priory.

It had taken four hours, but they were finally there, Weynon Priory. Avanos brought his horse to the stable and tied it up. He then grabbed the stilll unconscious man and carried him to the door of the Weynon house. He knocked on the door and was greated by a middle aged monk.

"Hello, I'm brother Maborel, how may I help you…" the monk trailed when he fully took in the scene before him. "Is he all right? What happened?" Brother Maborel continued after he recomposed himself.

"Do you think you could help him? I found him on the road, he said something about needing to get to Weynon Priory, and something about Jauffre." Avanos answered the concerned looking monk.

"Yes yes follow me. We'll try our best to see that he recovers." Brother Maborel said as he made his way up the stairs and made a left. "Put him down in one of the beds, and we'll have a look at him."

Avanos placed the unconscious man down on the nearest bed. The monk began taking the man's armor off and inspecting his wounds.

"He seems to have been shot by arrows, you wouldn't happen to have one of them with you would you?" Brother Maborel asked inspecting the wounds more closely.

"I'm afraid there were no arrows around when I found him, he must have taken them out and wandered away from wherever they were." Avanos replied, looking at the man's now exposed shoulder since the armor had been taken off of him. The man had a tattoo of the Imperial Legion, and another one he didn't recognize.

"Hmm well that doesn't leave me much to work with." Brother Maborel mumbled more to himself then to Avanos. "I'll be back shortly, You said he mentioned Jauffre?"

"Yes, he said that name a few times." Avanos replied.

"Then I'll go get him as well." with that Maborel turned and rushed down the stairs.

Avanos walked over to the man, attempting to get a better look at the tattoo on the man's shoulder. The man looked ragged. He must not have eaten anything of good substance in a long time. The man was still fairly muscular, but there was a thinness about him that was unhealthy. He was also quite pale, but Avanos couldn't tell if that was because of whatever was affecting the man right now or lack of sunlight.

Brother Maborel returned with a bowl of some type of paste, and water. He set about placing the paste on the man's wounds.

"I thought perhaps he had a disease of some sort, that may explain his current state." Avanos added in an attempt to help Brother Maborel.

"You thought him diseased, yet you brought him anyway. Were you not afraid of catching it yourself?" A voiced asked from behind.

"No, I hold no fear of diseases, not anymore." Avanos replied, turning to see the source of the voice was another Monk.

"That is either very brave or very stupid. Thank you for bringing him here for us to care for. I am brother Jauffre, you said he mentioned me by name?" The monk asked.

"Yes, he said he needed to get to Weynon Priory, and he said he had to get to Jauffre. Maybe you know him?" Avanos replied, hoping the Monk would be able to shed some light on what was going on, or who this man was. Jauffre walked over to the man brother Mobarel was trying his best to help. He examined the figure for a short time before walking back to Avanos.

"I'm afraid I don't know this man. Whoever he is, we have to wait until he awakens to find some answers." Jauffre said.

"Will he awake?" Avanos asked.

"He will be fine. The paultice I gave him should help him recover from whatever he's suffering from. He will probably be out for a few hours, but when he wakes, he should be healed." Brother Mobarel responded, walking back to the other two. "If anything changes in his condition come get me. I'll be downstairs finishing my work." and with that Brother Mobarel went down stairs.

"Come… sorry but I didn't catch your name." Jauffre said looking at Avanos.

"Oh, I apologize, my name is Avanos." Avanos replied giving a slight bow.

"Avanos, I believe I've heard that name before…come we have much to discuss." With that Jauffre turned and made his way down the stairs. Avanos gave the man lying in the bed one last glance, and followed Jauffre down the stairs.

* * *

He awoke with a start. His head hurt and his back and side were sore. He glanced around groggily. He was in a bed, there was a night table nearby with an empty bowl and a glass of water. He made to sit up and noticed he had bandages where he was shot by the arrows. He also noticed he was shirtless. With a sudden sense of dread he rushed to look if he was still wearing his pants. He sighed in relief when he saw he was still wearing them. He reached into his pants and pulled out the most important thing he had ever held, the Amulet of Kings. He checked it, making sure it hadn't been damaged in any way. It was fine. He heard footsteps approaching, and rushed to hide the amulet again.

"Ah, looks like you're up, here eat this, you look famished." A Dumner said handing him a piece of mutton. "Let me introduce myself, I am Avanos. I found you on the road and brought you here. You've been out for a few hours, but Brother Mobarel managed to get you back to health."

"Thank you, but where are we?" He asked Thankful the Dumner had helped him.

"Oh of course, we're in House Weynon, Weynon Priory." Avanos replied.

"Weynon Priory! We're here! Jauffre! I must speak to Jauffre!" The man exclaimed, moving to jump out of the bed.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me?" Spoke a monk who had appeared at the top of the steps.

"You're Jauffre? Grand Master Jauffre?" The man asked The monk who had just spoken.

"Grandmaster? How did you-" Jauffre began but was cut short.

"The Emperor sent me to find you." The man quickly blurted out.

"Emperor Uriel? Do you know something about his death?" Jauffre asked, his features becoming dead serious.

"Well yes, I was there when he died, he gave me the amulet of Kings to bring to you." The man explained, digging out the Amulet and moving to hand it to Jauffre.

"I find this very hard to believe." Jauffre stated taking the amulet. "By the nine! This is the amulet of Kings! How did you get this, who are you, why bring it here?" Jauffre asked one right after the other. He was clearly astounded by the current series of events.

"My name is John, the emperor was trying to escape the assassins who were coming after him. Right before he died he gave me the amulet of Kings and told me to 'Close Shut the Jaws of Oblivion.'" The man answered.

"As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. I've known the Emperor a long time, and only his destiny would bring something this farfetched about. He must have seen something in you." Jauffre stated shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

"If I may, who is the Prince of Destruction the emperor was talking about?" John asked.

"He is one of the Deadric Lords of Oblivion. The emperor's words 'close shut the jaws of oblivion' must mean he perceived some threat from Oblivion." Avanos, who until now had remained quietly listening, had answered.

"Yes, but that doesn't make sense, this plane is supposed to be protected from invasion by Oblivion." Jauffre replied.

"But how could Oblivion threaten us then?." John asked, rather confused about the whole thing.

"I don't know, only the emperors truly understand the power of the amulet. Every emperor must light the Dragon fires at their Coronation. With the Emperor dead, and no heir to the throne, the dragon fires will be out for the first time in centuries." Jauffre replied deep in though.

"There must be another heir, Emperor also asked me to find his son." John added quickly. He didn't know much in the way of Oblivion, but it sounded like they needed an heir, and the Emperor had made sure they knew about one.

"I am one of the few who knew about him. Many years ago, when I was the head of Uriel's personal body guard, the Blades, he called for me. When I had gotten to him room he had a baby in a basket and told me to find a safe place for him. I never learned anything more about the baby, but I knew it was his son." Jauffre explained as his gaze drifted as the memory came back to him.

"Where can we find him?" John asked

"His name is Martin, he serves Akotosh in the temple at Kvatch. You must go there immediately and bring him. If the enemy knows about him, which seems likely, then we must get him to safetly quickly. My recourses here are limited, but any supplies I have that you may need, they're yours." Jauffre said quickly, helping John up out of the bed he was still lying in.

"Of course I'll go, but why wont you come with me?" John asked still feeling sore from the wounds he was recovering from.

"I cannot, I must stay here and make sure the Amulet of Kings stays safe. If the enemy were to get the amulet, and Martin, then we would all be doomed." Jauffre replied as he pulled out a bag and started filling it with food supplies.

"I will go with you. You're still recovering from your injuries, and the two of us can defend him better than one." Avanos quickly said as he too began gathering his things.

"No offense, but I don't even know you. How do we know you're not an assassin as well. You could just be using us to get you close to Martin so you could kill him." John replied.

"You seem to have forgotten he saved your life. But that is no matter. I trust him and can vouch for him. He will go with you, the two of you must get your things ready and on the road to Kvatch quickly. We don't know how much time we may have." Jauffre said, putting yet more supplies into another bag.

"We'll move faster if we travel light, one bag should do sir." John said putting a hand over the bag Jauffre was packing. "Where did you put the armor I was wearing?" John continued, looking around for the things he had acquired as he had traveled through the secret escape route.

"That old crap wont do you any good, I'll be right back." Jauffre said making his way quickly down the stairs. John looked to Avanos who gave a slight shrug.

"I need to get my armor, and unload some things from my horse. I could probably leave most of it here, so we can travel lighter." Avanos said as he too made his way down the stairs. John stood there, not sure what to do. He found a shirt by his bed and put it on. Jauffre came rushing back up the stairs, his arms full with equipment.

"Here, take these and put them on, its not much, but it's certainly better than what you were using before." Jauffre said handing the equipment over to him. John began putting on the armor he had just received. It was all hard leather, cuirass, greeves, boots, gloves.

"I thought it best you had light armor for your journey, so you would move faster." Jauffre explained. "Here take these as well." he continued, holding up several steel daggers and a sword to John. John took one dagger and put it in his boot, then he put the other two on his belt, one diagonally across the back of his hip with the handle facing so he could draw it with his left hand, and the other on his right hip. He then took the sword in his hands, and drew it slightly from the scabbard, so as to see the blade. "A silver long sword, and in the best condition I've ever seen one." John said still looking at the blade, seeing his reflection perfectly in it. He looked like hell he thought, but that was an issue to be addressed another time.

"Yes it is, I had a master armorer work on it. You'll have a better use for it right now than I will." Jauffre replied. John gave the man a nod and placed the leather baldric over his right shoulder so the sword and scabbard would rest comfortably on his left hip.

"The horses are all packed and ready. Brother Maborel was kind enough to offer his horse to us. If all goes well, we should be at Kvatch in three hours or so." Avanos said as he made his way up the stairs to stand before the two men. John noticed that Avanos had gotten into his armor as well. It was leather he was sure of it, but it looked as though it were ebony. The armor was form fitting, and seemed to restrict his movements in no way. From the way Avanos was standing, he was either very used to the armor, or it was light as a feather. Or it could be both John mused to himself.

"Excellent, the both of you should get underway." Jauffre said leading the two men down the stairs and outside to where the horses were waiting. Avanos climbed onto his horse, and John onto brother Maborel's. "Make all haste to Kvatch, find Martin and bring him here. I cannot stress how important this is."

"Understood, we should be there by sunset, and be back as soon as we can." Avanos replied to Jauffre.

John gave a nod to Jauffre, turned to Avanos and said "Let us be off then. Heyah!" He kicked at his horses flanks, and it took off at a gallop. He could Here Avanos do the same behind him. They were one they're way to Kvatch.

"Talos guide you." Jauffre whispered as he watched the two men ride away.


	3. Kvatch

Chapter 3

Screams of pain and terror could be heard all throughout the city. Smoke from the fires burning in the ruins of the many buildings. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, trying not to trip over the rubble left all over the street from the broken buildings. The attack had come suddenly, taking the entire city by surprise. The guards had done their best to fight back, but many were cut down without a chance. At some point the order was circulated for all citizens to abandon the city, that there was a refugee point being set up where the city guards could rally and try to form a more organized defense. Ashley was trying to make her way there now. She came to an intersection to see a group of other citizens running in toward the same direction as the safe point as well.

"Hurry! They're right behind us! A couple of guards are back there fighting them now to buy us time. Run!" One of the men yelled to her as the group got close enough.

Ashley didn't need to be told twice, she took off running down the road with the rest of the group. She could hear the clash of swords and the cries of pain behind them as they ran. She was fatigued, but the fear kept her running faster than she had thought was possible.

The group turned a corner and she could see the temple of Akotosh. Her best friend Martin was a priest there. She prayed he had gotten out all right. The gate wasn't very far from the temple, he should have made it easily. It also meant that her and the group of citizens she was with were almost to safety as well.

They were only around seventy meters to the temple when it happened. One of the houses on the side of the road, weakened by fire and from holes made in the walls from other debris falling into it, came crashing down, blocking half the road, and falling on top of three of the people in the group and sending the others sprawling to the ground. Ashley moaned as she tried to get herself up. Her head was bleeding from where a brick had hit her in the head. Staggering to her feet she tried to focus her swirling vision.

A few others were getting up, one man screamed in horror when he had seen his arm bent in an unnatural direction. A woman ran over to where her child was laying. He was bleeding from several cuts, but he was still alive and breathing. Another woman screamed and ran over to where the building had collapsed on the others. She began to try and move some of the debris away before collapsing to her knees crying. Another man limped over to her and put an arm around her, trying to give some comfort. A child knelt beside a man, trying to wake him up, but the man gave no response.

Ashley made her way over to the child and checked on the man. He was unconscious, but appeared to still be alive. He had massive gashes on his side and shoulder that bled profusely, and wouldn't make it very long without help.

"Is he going to be all right? Why wont he wake up? He's just sleeping right? You can wake him up right?" The child kept asking Ashley, his voiced strained with panic and fright.

"Yes, he's going to be all right. I need you to be strong though ok? I need you to get to the safe point and wait for us there." Ashley replied, putting a hand on the small boys shoulder.

"No! I'm not leaving daddy!" The boy yelled, grabbing a hold of his father and hugging him tightly.

"Run to the chapel, We'll be right behind you with your father." A man spoke from behind Ashley. She turned about to see her friend Martin standing behind her. She jumped to her feet and hugged him in a tight embrace. The quick movement causing another wave of dizziness to strike her.

"You're all right! I had thought you would have gotten to the safe point by now though." Ashley spoke, still hugging Martin tightly.

"I'm fine, but there's not much time to explain, we have to get you all into the chapel as quickly as possible. I'll explain more there." Martin replied, pushing Ashley from the embrace.

"We need to get them all inside now before-More are here! Get everyone inside now!" One of the guards who had come out of the Chapel with Martin exclaimed. He and three other guards rushed to form themselves up to be able to block the Dremora and scamps running down the street, closing the distance between them quickly.

"Come on, everyone into the Chapel! Follow me!" Martin yelled as he picked up the boy's father, and began sprinting towards the Chapel, Ashley and the rest of the citizens from the group that remained, not far behind him.

They all piled into the Chapel, Ashley turning back to see a guard waving and yelling frantically for the rest of the guards who were still fighting the creatures to get back. Two guards came running through the Chapel's doors carrying a third one who had been wounded in-between them. The final guard crossing the doorway with a grunt, as he thrust his sword into the Dremora who had fought him all the way there. The Guard by the door, slammed it shut and proceeded to barricade it.

"Get the wounded by the alter, we'll do what we can to help them there!" Martin yelled to everyone who had entered the Chapel.

Ashley looked around, she could see there were all ready a few wounded people by the alter, soon to be joined by more. There were six others sitting around them, two of them priests like Martin, trying to take care of the wounded to the best of their abilities. The other four were citizens like Ashley and the others who had made it into the Chapel from outside. There were also five guards whom she could see, that weren't wounded, helping to build barricades and to clear an area for the citizens to stay in.

"Ash, are you all right? You're bleeding, come let me take a look at you." Martin said, taking Ashley's head into his hands and examining the cut she had received from the brick.

"It doesn't seem that bad, I should be fine." Ashley replied, dismissing Martin's worry with her hand. "How did this all happen, what's going on?" She asked, frustration and sadness evident in her voice.

"I don't know. The attack started a couple of hours ago. No one expected it. When we heard the command to abandon the city, the other priests and myself made to leave through the gate. There we saw these guards." Martin motioned to the guards around the Chapel, still working hard to make sure the area would stay secure. "They were fighting a large group, and the civilians among them, whom they were trying to protect, were getting killed. So we yelled for them to get everyone into the Chapel, it could work as a safety area for them until the enemy cleared out. We got everyone in that we could and blocked the door. So many had died.." Martin trailed off as the memories came back fresh in his mind.

"You did all that you could, you saved all these people." Ashley replied, putting a comforting hand on Martin's back, and pointing at all the people in the Chapel.

Martin gave her a small appreciative smile and a slight nod. "We had been in here for a couple of hours with no change in the situation between us and the gate. That's when one of the guards, up in the steeple, saw your group coming. She had told us about the collapsed building and the creatures pursuing you. We unbarricaded the doors and ran to you all as quickly as we could. I'm glad to see you're all right" Martin continued, bringing Ashley into another embrace.

"What were those creatures attacking us?" Ashley asked when the embrace had ended.

"They are Deadra, from the plane of Oblivion. But how they crossed to our plane, and attacked in such numbers doesn't make any sense. They shouldn't be able to do so." Martin replied, his face showing his deep thinking about how it could possibly be happening. Snapping out of his thoughts, he continued. "I must see to the wounded, we may be stuck here for a while yet. Who knows if we will ever have an opening to run through the gate to safety."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ashley asked. She wanted something to do, something to keep her mind off of the events of the day.

"You could help prepare a meal, we have some food supplies here, and most of these people haven't eaten." Martin replied, helping Ashley up to her feet before both of them set off to accomplish their tasks.

* * *

It was night when they had arrived. They had ridden the horses hard, trying to get to Kvatch as quickly as possible. They could see the fires and smoke rising into the sky long before they had gotten there, and that had given John a feeling of dread. Avanos too had looked very worried, but all they could do was get there as quickly as they could, and pray that Martin was still safe.

* * *

John and Avanos followed the winding path until they reached a group of tents that were hastily put up. A high elvin man quickly ran up to them.

"Come on! Hurry, there's still time to run away. The guard still holds the road, but who know for how much loner!" The Elf exclaimed when he was near enough to the two.

"Run? From what?" John asked a little perplexed

"God's blood you don't know yet do you? Deadra overran the city last night! They came from fiery portals from Oblivion! They came blasting through the walls and the gate, killing everything in their way!" The elf yelled, clearly distraught.

"The whole city can't be destroyed, certainly there are still parts left of it." Avanos spoke.

"Go and see for yourself! Kvatch is a smokey ruin do you understand me? Everyone else is dead!" The elf yelled, back at Avanos.

"How did you escape?" John quickly asked, trying to get the Elf's attention back.

It was Savlion Matius, some of the other guards, they cut their way out, right through the city gates! He says he can still hold the road, but I don't believe him. There isn't much hope. I'm getting out of here, Run While you Can!" The elf roared before sprinting away, down the road John and Avanos had just arrived from.

"This doesn't sound very good." Avanos said, turning to John.

"Not good at all. Come on, maybe Martin's in the camp, or someone who knows where he is can be found." John said as he gave his horse a nudge to start walking into the camp. The refugees in the camp stared at them as they reached the center where there was a fire located. Avanos stepped down from his horse and strode over to a Nordic woman who was standing by the fire.

"Excuse me, do you know where we could find Martin?" Avanos asked the Nordic woman. The woman looked up from where she was sitting, her eyes watery, yet no tears seemed to have come.

"If you mean the priest, I don't think he made it out of the city. Very few of us did. But Savlian Matius might know more. He's in charge of the city guard that are defending the camp." She replied with a strong steady voice, despite her saddened appearance.

"Savlian Matius?" Avanos inquired further.

"You'll find him at the barricade at the top of the road. He's still trying to hold what's left of the guard together." She replied before getting up to move to a tent to spend some time alone.

"Sounds like we should head to that barricade then." Avanos said to John as he got back on top of his horse. They rode them up the winding path. As they became closer and closer to the city, the sky began to redden with a fiery hugh, and smoke filled the air. Thunder roared, but there was no storm, not a rain storm. They could see the palisade barricades the guards had put up around the city to try and form some type of defense. John got down from his horse, and walked it with him toward the end of the barricade where he could see a number of guards standing ready. Avanos seeing what John had done, quickly followed suit. As they got closer they saw there was a Large Nordic man, a claymore strapped on his back, talking to one of the guards. They began walking towards them, but before They could reach them, a swirling sound was heard.

The guards all drew their weapons and rushed to the circular fiery portal the they were just described. Coming out of the portal were a number of scamps, and a Dramora. Two of the scamps were cut down immediately by arrows fired by two of the guards. The third scamp was cleaved nearly in half by another who was wielding a battle axe. The Dramora was meanwhile fighting one of the guards, bashing its mace against the guard's shield, trying to overwhelm him. The Dramora let out a cry of pain as a sword came shooting through its chest , then disappeared, allowing the creature to fall to the ground dead. A guard was standing behind the dead Dramora. He looked back toward the portal, then ordered the other guards back behind the barricade. He then strode over to where John and Avanos were now standing next to the Nordic man.

"Stand back civilians. This is no place for you. Head back to the encampment where it is safe." The guard spoke.

"Savlian Matius?" John asked.

"Yes, that's me." The Guard responded, unsure what John wanted.

"What happened here?" John asked.

"We lost the damn city that's what happened! We were overrun overmatched. We couldn't even get everyone out, there are still people trapped in the city! The Count and his men are still holed up in the castle, and we can't even get in there to help him, not with that Damned Oblivion Gate in the way!" Savlian exclaimed, his frustration getting the better of him.

"What will you do now?" Avanos asked after Savlian appeared to calm a little.

"The only thing we can do. Hold our ground that's what! If we don't hold this barricade then all those monsters can march on down to the camp and kill everyone. I have to try and hold all them back, I have to keep all those people safe, its all I can do now." Salvian responded, the hint of defeat in his tone.

"Have you seen the priest Martin?" John asked, praying for some good news.

"Last I saw him e was leading a group towards the temple of Akotosh. If he's lucky then he's still trapped in there…alive. But perhaps not." Savlian answered, looking remorsefully at the ground.

"What do you know of the Oblivion Gates?" Avanos asked.

"Some kind of portal to Oblivion, they came out of no where outside the city walls and Daedra came pouring out. That one over there is right outside the city gates, blocking any chance we have of getting in." The Guard Captain answered, frustration again clearly seen on his features.

"What can we do to help?" John asked. He couldn't bear this any longer. There were people still inside the city dying from these monsters, and he needed to get in there to find Martin.

"You want to help, you're kidding me right? If you're serious, maybe I could put you to use, it might mean your death though." Savlian responded, looking John dead in the eye.

"I'll do whatever I can." John responded quickly.

"I don't know how to close this gate. There must be a way to do so because they opened and closed new ones during the initial attack. You can see the remnants of where the Great Gate used to be. I've sent men in there to try and find a way, so far none have returned. If you could go in there and manage to close that gate then I'd be able to mount an attack back into the city." Savlian said, a little hesitant, but hope lingering in his voice.

"I'll do it." John answered

"Not alone, I'm coming with you." The Nord who had been silent up until this point, finally spoke up. "These damn Daedra all deserve a rightful death, and I'm more than willing to give them one. This may be a suicide mission, but I plan to die with glory." He said beating a fist against his chest.

"You didn't think you were going to be leaving without me either did you?" Avanos added. "Our only way into that city to find Martin is to close that Gate, I'm not waiting around here hoping that you find a way to close it."

"Good luck the three of you. This could be our best hope." Savlian said to them, giving each a nod. Then walked over to check on his men.

John checked his sword in his scabbard and turned to the other two men who were with him.

"Well this is it. What's your name?" John asked the big Nord.

"Name's Ulik. I was traveling down the road when I saw the fires and heard the screams. Got up here when the Captain was setting up the Barricade, been fighting here since. Glad to finally be able to take the fight to them." The man responded, a look of determination casting his features.

"I'm John, and this is Avanos. Glad to have you coming with us, we'll probably need the help." John responded.

"Well, not gonna accomplish much standing around here." Ulik said

"Indeed, let's get moving." Avanos replied.

John nodded, drew his sword, and began to walk towards the oblivion gate. The other two flanking him, with their weapons drawn as well. They reached the portal, John could make out shapes within the swirling almost liquidy fire that made up the center. He looked at his companions to the left and right of him, nodded to them, took a deep breath to steady himself, then lifted his leg and took a step into the portal.


	4. Oblivion

Chapter 4 Oblivion

Pain. He wasn't expecting it to hurt, not like this anyway. It felt as though he were drenched in oil and lit on fire. He couldn't open his eyes, instinct had him clenching them shut. Then it was all over. He was fine, no longer burning alive. It had only lasted a few seconds, but it had felt an eternity. John finally opened his eyes to see Avanos and Ulik were still with him.

" I would rather we didn't go through that again." Avanos spoke, seeing the other two were all right.

"You and me both." John agreed, looking around. The entire area was a volcanic wasteland. Rivers and pools of lava flowed throughout the area, making the it stiflingly hot. Obsidian rocks formed cliffs and mountains across the land. The sky looked as though it were on fire, thunder betrayed the lightening that was hidden behind the fiery storm. Ash filled the air, drying John's throat, and making it impossible to breathe comfortably. Towers could be seen marking that place was inhabited.

"How could anything live here?" John asked, in wonder.

" I don't much care how they can live, as long as they can still die." Ulik responded, giving the area a look over as well.

John took a few steps towards the bridge when two fire balls flew past him, missing his face by inches.

"Scamps! Watch out!" Avanos yelled, pointing at two scamps to their left.

"The bastards can throw fireballs?" John exclaimed as he dove behind a rock to get out of the way of another fireball racing towards him. He chanced a look over the rock and saw a man dressed in a Kvatch guard uniform come running up behind both scamps. He thrust his sword through the first scamp's back, quickly withdrew it, and swept it horizontally, catching the other scamp in the neck as it turned to face the new threat. The scamp fell to the ground clutching at its throat as blood came pulsing out, before dying.

John quickly got up from behind his cover, and ran to the man, who was now leaning against his sword to keep himself from falling over.

"Are you all right?" John asked when he had gotten to within a few feet from the man. Avanos moving to stand next to John, Ulik stood a few meters to the side, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"I've been wounded a little, shouldn't be too serious though. I'm just glad to see another friendly face." The man responded.

"We're lucky you arrived when you did, those scamps had the jump on us." John responded. "Who are you?"

"My name's Hend Vonius. We were sent into here to find a way to close the gate, but we were ambushed. They picked us off one by one! They may have taken a couple prisoner, but I wouldn't hold out much hope. We're all as good as dead if we stay here!" The man exclaimed.

"Wait! Calm down, we could use your help." Avanos said.

"I've fought for hours to try and get back to the gate to escape. I don't know how much longer I can take this place." The Hend replied, weariness thick in his voice.

"Let him go back. He's tired and wonded, he might just slow us down." Ulik spoke in, still scanning the landscape. John nodded his agreement. Hend looked absolutely exhausted, both physically and mentally and his wounds while not life threatening did need to be attended to.

"Go back through the gate. Tell Captain Matius that we've made it in and are on our way to close this gate. He can use your help back at the barricade. " John said to a visibly relieved Hend.

"The Captain is still holding the barricade? I thought there was no one else alive. Thank the nine! I'll go back and tell him immediately." Hend replied before giving a quick salute and running off through the Oblivion Gate.

"We best get going too." Avanos said after Hend had disappeared.

"Any idea where to go from here?" John asked looking around.

"Can't say I do, but if I had to guess, I'd say one of those towers would be our best bet." Avanos answered as he set off down a path to that lead from the left of the Oblivion gate. "Be sure to stay away from the plants, there's no telling what kind of poisons they may have." Avanos commented as they pasted a few flowers that looked anything but inviting.

"Scamp!" John yelled as he pushed Avanos to the ground, a fireball flying just over them. Ulik was all ready there, his claymore severing one of the fiend's arms before cutting it in half across the waste.

"Come on you two." Ulik said, looking over his shoulder at John and Avanos who were still sprawled on the floor. They quickly got back to their feet and continued on, this time Ulik leading the way. John could hear a slight rumbling as they progressed down the path, but thought nothing of it; there was a constant crack of thunder. They approached a bridge with a scamp on it. Ulik yelled a battle cry and went to charge the beast. John hearing the rumbling grow even louder, looked up.

"No get back!" John yelled as he grabbed Ulik by the back of the collar and yanked him back as hard as he could. The boulders from the rock slide fell down the side of the cliff, right in front of them, half a second later. When the rocks had cleared, the scamp was no where to be seen, but a pool of blood marked where it had been standing. Ulik gave John a curt nod, and began across the bridge. John exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and followed after the Nord, Avanos bringing up the rear.

They followed the path until it brought them to the top of the cliff they were just below. Three towers greeted them, the two smaller ones appeared to be connected to the giant middle one by bridges toward their tops. The middle one rose higher, its burnt black walls and sharp spikes cast a menacing appearance against the fiery red of the stormy sky.

Three scamps, and a dremora, seeing that they had unwelcome visitors, quickly rushed to attack them. One of the scamps dove for John in an attempt to tackle him, but was met point first by John's waiting sword. The scamp slid down the silver blade, its insides tearing more every inch the creature traveled. John gave a twist of his sword, then retrieved it from the dying monster. He looked up to see Ulik fighting one of the other scamps. The small creature having some success avoiding the Nord's sword, but couldn't get close enough to land one of its own strikes. Ulik becoming angry swung his claymore again at the scamp, who quickly jumped to the side to avoid it. But Ulik had expected the dodge this time, and the scamp was met with an iron boot to the face, knocking it straight to the ground. Ulik didn't hesitate with the opening he was giving, and quickly jumped on the scamp, plunging his sword all the way through the creature's chest cavity several times before stepping back from the bloody heap of gore he had created. It was Avanos though who had caught John's attention. The dunmer moved with a skilled grace, his movements fluid and deliberate. It looked as though he danced around the scamp, his katana sinking into the creature's exposed flesh a number of times before it simply dropped to the floor, a bloody mess. Before the scamp had reached the floor though, Avanos was all ready attacking the Dremora. His katana catching the Dremora first across its weapon arm, then behind the leg, hamstringing it, then slamming into the beast's stomach. The Dremora stood there, leaning over the sword in its belly, his eyes wide with surprise. Avanos dragged his katana across the fiend's abdomen slowly, opening it, and allowing the Dremora's intestines to come spilling to the floor, the Dremora fallowing them, dead.

"Which one do you think we should go to?" Avanos asked, wiping his katana off before replacing it in its scabbard.

"What?" John asked, snapping out of his reverence of the fight.

"Which one do you think we should enter?" Avanos said again, pointing at the three towers around them.

"I say go for the big one." Ulik said as he approached the two. "It's probably where the leader of this group stays. I'd wager whatever we're looking for is in there."

"Could be difficult. That's a big tower, no telling what or how many creatures we'll encounter in it." Avanos advised.

John thought for a moment. The big tower was the most likely place to have a way of closing the gate. However, could they take the chance of having to fight their way through an army Daedra, without the guarantee that what they were looking for was even there. He ran his hand through his shoulder length hair as he searched for the best course of action. "We should go through one of the smaller ones, see what we can find." John said motioning to the closest of the smaller towers. "If we need to maybe we could take one of those bridges up there across to the bigger tower. That might help us avoid having to fight a way through the entire tower too."

"I agree, let's get moving." Avanos said, walking towards the tower John had pointed to. Ulik gave John a little shrug, and fell in step behind Avanos. John approached the door with the other two. Avanos gave them both a nod before opening it slowly and peeking inside.

"It looks clear, come on." Avanos said to the others before going inside. John followed him in. The sight that greeted him made him sick to his stomach. Blood splattered across the walls, and formed pools all around the floor. Some of it drained into holes in the metal floor where large spikes protruded, some still bearing gore from their latest victims. Charred and mutilated bodies hung from various points, some by their necks, others by their feet.

"By the Gods.. " Ulik whispered in disgust when he had entered the room behind John.

"We mustn't linger." Avanos said back to the two, as he made his way up a ramp to the side.

"They will pay for this." Ulik vowed, falling in line behind Avanos. They followed the ramp higher and higher up the tower until they came to the top floor. A cage hung from the ceiling, and John could see a man in it. He looked as though he had seen better days. Fresh cuts and bruises covered his entire body. His one leg had the man's shirt tied in a tight knot above the knee in an attempt to stem the flow of blood coming from a particularly nasty wound. The man saw them when they had reached the top, and made eye contact with John, a look of shock crossing his features, before looking over his shoulder. John followed the man's gaze and saw what he was looking at. It was a Dremora in full armor, a mace hanging from its belt. The Dremora had noticed the three intruders as well.

"Mortals! You do not belong in Oblivion, your blood is forfiet! Your flesh is mine!" It yelled drawing its mace.

"Like Hell! Die you Son of a Bitch!" Ulik yelled, charging the Dremora before either John or Avanos could react. He swung his claymore when he was within range of the creature. The Dremora brought up its mace to block the incoming strike, but the impact of the blow was too strong, causing it to drop its weapon. Ulik brought his sword above his head, but before he could deliver the killing blow, the Dremora dove and tackled him to the ground. John moved to help, but the big Nord had all ready made it to his feat, grabbed the creature, and lifted it above his head. He walked with the struggling creature over to one of the spikes sticking up from the floor, and with a roar threw the Dremora down on it. The Dremora clutched as where the spike had protruded out its chest, a gurgling sound emitting from its mouth as blood came bubbling out.

"How do you like it?" Ulik said to the dying creature, before spitting on it, and walking over to retrieve his claymore.

"Over here, in the cage!" The man in the Cage yelled to them, recovering from all the sight.

"Who are you?" John asked as he and Avanos approached the cage.

"My name's Menien Goneld. I was with a group of guards, we came in here to find a way to shut these gates. I think I'm the only one left." The man replied, wincing in pain with each breath he took.

"Sit tight, we'll get you out of there." John said to the man as he and Avanos started inspecting the cage for any way to open it.

"No, it's too late for me. Listen to me while there's still time." Menien said, trying to get John and Avanos's attention back. "The sigil stone is the key, that's how they close the Oblivion gates. It's at the top of the great tower, in the sigil keep. Get the key off the guard." Menien continued, pointing toward the Dremora now dead on the spike. Ulik gave a nod and went over, checking the body for the key. "Good, now get the sigil stone and close this gate!" Menien exclaimed when Ulik had walked over to the others, the key in his hand.

"What about you?" John asked, looking at the beaten and bloody man.

"Don't worry about me, now get moving!" Menien yelled, his voice loud and steady despite his wounds.

"He's right, come on." Avanos said, looking out a doorway on the floor. "This looks like the bridge we saw from the outside. It leads into the Large tower." John gave Menien one last look. The man mouthed "Go" and John nodded.

Ulik lead the way across the thin bridge. They moved quickly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves from anything that was outside. Ulik made it to the door at the end, and looked in. He looked back at the other two and motioned them to follow him in. The three entered quickly, their weapons at the ready. The tower was different from the smaller one. The room they had entered was darker, no discernable light source could be seen. The walls were bare but for a few columns supporting the ceiling. Raiser sharp spikes protruded from the walls at several locations, keeping them from straying too near the walls.

"This door's locked, see if the key fits in it." Avanos said to Ulik, as he tried opening the door to their left. Ulik walked over and put the key in the lock. He turned it until a small click was heard, and the door slpit open slightly. Ulik looked at Avanos who gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning to John. "Your turn." He said giving John a small smile and nodding toward the door.

John approached the door, and opened it slowly. He peeked his head in carefully, taking a look around the area. It was a very large circular room. A pillar of fire rose from the middle of the room well up into the ceiling and the rooms above. There were ramps on either side of the door, leading upward to a platform. A railing ran all the way around the platform and up the ramps, helping to prevent anyone from falling all the way down the full height of the tower to the bottom floor. A Dremora stood at the railing in front of John, its back to him, gazing at the fire.

John turned to Avanos and Ulik who stood waiting, and put up a hand, motioning for them to wait where they were. He then returned his sword to its scabbard and drew one of the daggers from his belt. He crept through the doorway, and moved silently until he was right behind the clueless being. With practiced muscles John leaped up, put one hand over the Dremora's mouth, and the other slamming his dagger into the creature's kidney. The Dremora gave a silent scream into his hand before he gave the dagger a twist, and felt the creature go limp. John slowly lowered the dead Dremora to the floor before turning back to the door where Avanos and Ulik waited silently. He waved them to follow him, and proceeded up the ramp to his left, sheathing his dagger and drawing his sword again. He reached the top of the ramp but found no door. The platform just had a circular stone in the middle, and the other ramp leading back down to where they had come from.

"Maybe we made a wrong turn?" John asked the other two when they had reached the top of the ramp to stand a few feet from him.

"Menien had said the sigil keep was at the top of the tower, we have to be heading in the right direction." Avanos replied, looking at their surroundings.

"Perhaps there's another way up the tower in one of the other rooms." Ulik reasoned, looking back down the ramp they had come from.

"I don't know, there has to be a-" Avanos began, but was cut short as he disappeared from sight the moment he stepped onto the circular stone.

"Avanos!" John yelled in shock as he and Ulik both brought their weapons to the ready. They looked around, seeing if there was a Daedra nearby who had cast a spell of some sort. They heard a cry of pain, and watched as the body of a Dremora came flying down from aboce them. It traveled past the railing they were standing by, and fell all the way to the bottom of the tower, a sickening crunching sound reaching even to where John and Ulik stood, when it hit the ground. John looked back up to where the body had come from, and saw Avanos looking over the railing.

"John, Ulik! The stone on the ground is a teleportation stone! It transports you to the top floor!" Avanos yelled as he waved to the two surprised men.

"Ha! He found our way up, and threw one of the bastards down the tower. I'm beginning to like this elf." Ulik laughed. John smiled with him, as they both stepped onto the stone.

It happened in the blink of an eye, one moment he was on the stone, the next he was up another floor, his head spinning. He staggered over to where Avanos was waiting for them, shaking his head in an attempt to fix his vision.

"I think that's the door we've been looking for." Avanos pointed to a door across the room, when John and Ulik had gotten close enough. "It should lead us to the keep, and to the sigil stone."

"Well then, lets do this." John said, leading the way to the door. "Ulik we need the key." John said after seeing the door was locked. Ulik walked over to the door, and put the key in the lock, turning it like he had the first time. There was a click and the door opened all the way this time, revealing a corridor. John was the first to step in, the other two right behind him. He followed the turn of the hallway until he reached an open doorway. Peeking around the corner he saw another circular room, this one inhabited by five Dremora. Looking further he saw a ramp leading to a second level, where he saw it, the sigil stone. It was a small stone, just floating in the top of the fire that had risen all the way from the bottom of the tower.

"The sigil stone is at the top of the the second level. I also counted five Dremora guarding it." John said, turning back to Avanos and Ulik.

"Any way we could sneak by and grab it?" Avanos asked, shifting so he could sneak a look around the doorway as well.

"The room is too wide open, they'll see us the moment we enter." John responded, shaking his head.

"Then we'll have to fight." Ulik spoke, a grin forming on his face.

"On three then." John said to them, drawing one of his daggers from its sheath. "One, Two, Three!" The three rushed into the room in a flash. One Dremora looked up to see John's dagger come flying through the air, embedding itself deeply into its throat. Blood pulsed in spurts as the creature fell to the ground clutching at the dagger.

The other Dremora hearing the commotion looked to see their comrade drop to the ground, and immediately drew their weapons to engage the three intruders. Ulik was the first to reach one of them. His claymore crashing against the shield of the Dremora, the force of the blow causing the creature to stagger backwards. Ulik beat against the Dremora's shield again and again, trying to overwhelmed the creature. Forcing the Dremora to keep his shield high, Ulik then swung his claymore low, severing one leg completely at the knee. The fiend fell to the ground screaming in pain until the Nord's sword came down on its neck, decapitating it like an executioner.

Avanos had rushed to engage the two Dremora running down the ramp. His katana was a blur as he brought it around him, parrying and blocking each attack from the two Dremora's swords. He danced between them, delivering cuts at their arms, hands, and knees. Ducking beneath one of the swords, Avanos spun around behind one of the creatures, pushing it onto blade of the other's sword, impaling it through the abdomen, before slashing the other's throat open. The two Dremora fell to heaps on the floor almost simultaneously.

John had reached the final Dremora, the creature swinging its sword angrily at John's head. Ducking beneath the attack, John sprung forward, his shoulder connecting with the creature's stomach, sending it back, off balance a few steps, and knocking the wind out of it. He swung his sword at the Dremora's head, but the Dremora had recovered enough to bring its sword up to block it. The two engaged each other some more, both attacking and parrying the other. The Dremora swung again, and John caught its blade with his own, locking it. The Dremora pushed against it, bringing its face closer to John's, baring its teeth in a bloodthirsty growl. John didn't hesitate, he withdrew his other dagger from his belt, and stabbed the creature through the eye, penetrating its brain, killing it instantly.

John wiped the blade of his dagger off before putting it back in its scabbard. He looked up to see the others had finished with their own battles, and were walking over to him.

"I believe this belongs to you." Avanos said with a smirk, handing John his other dagger that he had retrieved from the body of the first Dremora. "It was a very impressive throw."

"Lucky throw." John replied, smiling while he wiped the blade and put it back in its scabbard. "The sigil stone is right up that ramp, let's finish this."

"And to think I thought this was going to be a suicide mission. Wasn't so bad." Ulik mused to the group as he followed them up the ramp to stand in front of the balcony where the sigil stone floated.

"Any idea how we deactivate it?" John asked.

"Try removing it. If it anchors Oblivion to our plane, then removing the anchor should close the gate." Avanos replied, staring at the sigil stone.

"What becomes of us if we remove the anchor?" John asked as he took a step toward the stone.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Avanos said, the slightest hint of nervousness in his voice.

John looked back at Avanos for a second, then to Ulik who simply gave a shrug. Taking a steadying breath, he reached into the fire, and pulled the stone from it.

Fire began to erupt all around them. The flames reaching from the ground to the ceiling, so thick that John couldn't see the other two beside him. The heat grew, and the burning pain engulfed him again as his vision went completely red before he clenched his eyelids shut.


	5. Retaking the City

Chapter 4 Retaking the City

The pain had past again, and John reopened his eyes. The sky was no longer a fiery red hue, stars now dotted the night. He was standing in front of where the Oblivion gate had stood. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Avanos and Ulik next to him, and looked down at the stone in his hand. It was cool to the touch, but fiery red lettering, in a language he didn't know, stood out against he obsidian the stone appeared to be made of. Placing it in his pocket, he looked up to see Captain Savlian running over with the rest of his guards.

"You closed the gate, I knew you could do it!" the Captain exclaimed, smacking a hand on John's shoulder. "Now's our chance, the gate is open. I need you three to come with me, you all have far more combat experience than any of my men."

John, could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had survived Oblivion, and had closed the gate. The way into Kvatch was open, and he could find Martin. Looking at Avanos and Ulik, he could see it in their body language, and the look in their eyes; they wanted into the city too. They were ready.

"We're with you Captain."

"Yes! Let's not waste any time." Savlian yelled, before turning to address his soldiers. "Men, these Monsters attacked us without warning. They hit us hard, they destroyed our homes, they murdered our mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, friends! They have forced us out of our own city, I say no longer! They think themselves invincible, but who among us has not killed numerous of the fiends? We have closed their gate, we have killed their soldiers, and now We Will Take Back Our City!" Savlion raised his sword into the air as his men cheered. "Follow me men! For Kvatch!"

John raced behind the Captain, his blood pumping, his senses heightened. They all went rushing through the gate, weapons drawn, ready for what lay beyond. The courtyard they entered was filled with scamps and Dremora, more than John wanted to count. Behind the monsters stood the Temple of Akotosh, still intact , shining like a beacon of hope amidst a city of death and ruins. Arrows flew from the guards who had their bows all ready brought to bear on the surprised enemy. They had hit their marks, dropping several scamps before they could so much as blink. Captain Savlian, yelling a war cry, charged, slashing a scamp open from shoulder to hip, before engaging a Dremora. The rest of the men following suite, charging into the enemy, yelling cries of fury and revenge. Ulik leaped in front of three scamps, crashing open one's skull, severing another's head, and tearing the third's chest open, all with one swing of his claymore. Avanos was fighting three Dremora, his katana whirling about in a flash as he parried and returned attacks.

John heard a cry of pain and turned to see a guard drop to the ground to his left. The guard clutched at his stomach, trying to force his intestines back into his body. The Dremora that had delivered the wound saw John and charged. Their swords clashed as the two met. The Dremora swung at John's chest, John blocked the incoming attack with his sword, spun forward to the right of the creature while drawing his dagger, and slammed it into the Dremora's back piercing one of its lungs and heart. John searched for his next target and watched in horror as four fire balls flew into a guard, setting him aflame, and screaming in agony as he burned alive.

John looked to where the fireballs had come from, and saw four scamps. He dove out of the way as fireballs from them came flying by where he had been standing. Back on his feet, he charged toward the scamps, dodging more fireballs as he went. The first scamp he reached was cut open from the side, John's sword making it halfway through the creature's body before yanking it out. He rolled behind the next scamp, this one bursting into flames and screaming in terror as it burned alive from the fireballs its companions had thrown, attempting to hit John. John was up again, leaping toward the next nearest scamp. His sword connected with the side of the scamp's head, exploding it open, leaving a pink mist, blood and brain in its wake. He was all ready next to the last scamp in a heart beat, thrusting his sword through the width of the creature's body, he gave it a sharp pull upward, exposing the contents of the scamp's chest.

Looking up from the newly dead scamp, John assessed the battle. They were fighting well, felling many of the monsters, but more kept coming. A guard screamed in pain as two scamps jumped on him, one slashing wildly at his face with its claws, the other tearing at the man's stomach. There came a loud roar of voices from the Chapel. John looked up to see Kvatch guards rushing out of the chapel doors, cutting down a number of scamps and Dremora before they could react. Savlion's men gave a cheer, and fought on with renewed vigor. The Oblivion monster suddenly found themselves surrounded, and being cut down one by one. It wasn't long until John pulled his sword free from the body of the last creature.

"Ha! We Wiped the Bastards Out!" Captain Salvian exclaimed in victory. As John, Avanos, and Ulik approached him. "We've won the courtyard, but the battle isn't over yet. Come with me into the Chapel, we'll get the civilians to safety, and discuss our next course of action." Savlian said, leading the others into the chapel.

John entered the dimly lit chapel. Cheers and cries of happiness reverberated through the buildingb as the people who had been seeking refuge leaped to give their saviors hugs and kisses. One man came up to John and shook his hand enthusiastically thanking the Nine they had arrived. A guard walked over to Captain Savlian, saluted and started giving a report.

"Have you seen a priest named Martin?" John asked the man who was still shaking his hand.

"Martin?" The man asked in surprise. "Yes of course, he's right over there." He pointed to a man who was leaning over a wounded soldier, trying to give whatever aid he could. John thanked the man and made his way over to the priest, Avanos in step behind him.

"Are you Martin?" John asked as he approached the man.

"Yes I'm Martin, what can I help you with?" Martin asked, unsure who John was, or what he wanted with him.

"Brother Martin right? The priest who works here at the temple?" John inquired further.

"Yes I'm a priest, you need a priest?" Martin replied, his voice becoming bitter. "I don't know how much I could help you if you do need one. I'm having a hard time Trusting in the Gods right now. If they have a plan, what the Hell kind of a plan is it? Look around, what Gods would do this?" Martin spat.

"We were sent to protect and bring you back to Weynon Priory." John responded, changing the subject, not wanting to get into a religious debate.

"What? Explain yourself immediately. Why do you want to take me?" Martin replied, a warning in his tone.

John looked around them carefully to make sure there was no one near by listening to their conversation, before answering. "You are Uriel Septim's son. We need to get you to safety."

"Emperor Uriel Septim? You think I am his son? That's impossible, you must be mistaken. I'm simply a priest. No more no less." Martin shook his head in disbelief.

"Look around at the city. The Daedra came here for one reason; to kill you." John hissed back, letting his frustration get the better of him.

"Don't you dare blame Martin for this attack!" A woman yelled as she placed herself between Martin and John. Her green eyes in a death glare with John's.

"Calm down Ash." Martin said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"They come barging in here, claiming that all of this death and destruction happened because of you, and you want me to calm down?" Ashley exclaimed turning on Martin. "I saw you save countless lives today, and you're just going to let him tell you all the ones who didn't make it died because of you?" She growled, pointing at John.

"Ashley, please calm down." Martin said to her, placing his hands on both of her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. She appeared to calm a little, but the anger still radiated from her. Martin hoping that he had calmed her enough to speak without being interrupted turned back to John. "They destroyed an entire city just because they think I'm the emperor's sun?"

"Why would I lie to you?" John tried to reason.

"Why indeed? You came all the way here just to find me, you helped save all of us from this siege. I don't believe that I am the emperor's son, but I will go with you to Weynon Priory, I owe you that much." Martin replied, his voice taking a softer tone, but still held a hint of determination.

"Like hell you will!" Ashley snapped. "Martin you don't have to go with them."

"Yes I do."

"Why?" Ashley exclaimed frustrated.

"They came looking for me. What if it turns out that they're right, that I am the emperor's son. What would happen then if I didn't go with them. Would I just be assassinated tomorrow? Next week? Next month? What happens to Cryodiil if I'm the emperor's only heir and I'm killed? What's to stop the hoards of Oblivion from laying waste to our world?" Martin roared back.

"And what if you're not the emperor's son?" Ashley argued back.

"And what if I am? What do I lose if I'm not? A few days of my life from traveling? I'm willing to take that chance." Martin retorted back quickly.

Ashley stood in front of Martin quiet for a long moment, trying to come up with something to argue back. Finally she sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm coming with you." She said, the look on her face showing that only death would prevent her from joining him.

John looked at Avanos who gave him a little shrug. They were really only there to get Martin, but if bringing the woman along with them would get him to come, then he wasn't about to argue against it.

"All right, she can come with us. Just make sure that you both follow our instructions. We get in trouble and tell you to run, you make your way to Weynon Priory as fast as you can, you don't look back, understand?" Martin and Ashley both nodded their understanding.

"There's just one condition." Martin spoke. "If all of this destruction was because of me, then I cannot leave while this city is still suffering."

"Sir, we should be leaving as soon as possible." Avanos advised. "The enemy could be reforming for another attack as we speak."

"If I am truly your emperor, then please, do as I wish. Help the captain retake the city, then we can leave." Martin said, determined to save the city he had called home all his life.

John was torn. He had his orders, get Martin back to Jauffrey at Weynon Priory. Completing the mission always came first. But Martin was the only surviving heir to the thrown, making him emperor, would that make his orders supersede Jauffrey's even if he wasn't officially recognized yet? He couldn't really force Martin to come with him, knocking him out and bringing him against his will seemed to just create more problems that he would have to deal with, and he was willing to come with them.

Then there was the Kvatch. A large part of him wanted to finish the job he had started; taking back the city from the monsters who had attacked it. The Daedra had attacked the empire, they had attacked his homeland and had slaughtered countless innocents. He had sworn an oath once, one that he had never broken, and he didn't intent to break it now. He looked to Avanos, hoping the elf would give him some kind of hint on what to do. Avanos just stared back, his features unreadable, waiting for John's decision.

John took a deep breathe to steady himself as he came to his decision. "I will help Captain Savlian take the city back, then we will make for Weynon Priory with all Haste."

"Thank you." Martin began, but stopped when he saw John holding up a hand to silence him.

"I have a condition of my own." John said looking first Martin, then Ashley in the eye. "You are to go to the refugee camp with the rest of the civilians. Help whoever you can. Wait for my return there, you will not leave that camp unless it is attacked."

Martin nodded his agreement. "That is fair."

"Good. Now I suggest you make your way down to the camp with the other civilians." John said, pointing to the door where Captain Savlian stood, directing the other civilian to follow one of his guards. Martin gave him another nod, took Ashley's hand, and went to join the rest of the refugees.

"You know, you told them to wait for _you_ to return." Avanos said to John when the others had left.

"Yes, I know. You're going to be in the camp with them." John replied, turning to the dark elf.

"What? I could be a greater help taking the city back with you." Avanos argued, surprised.

"No. Martin is too important, we can't risk anything happening to him while he's in the camp. Our job is to get him back to Jauffrey. We could retake this city ten times, but it would all be for naught if he dies." John replied, his voice calm and steady, but there was no mistaking the command in his words.

Avanos opened his mouth to argue, but released a sigh of defeat instead. "Very well, I will await your return in the camp. Martin will be kept safe."

"Good." John said giving Avanos a pat on the shoulder. "If anything is to happen to me, or if the camp is attacked, I want you to take the horses and get Martin to Weynon Priory. Get him out of here at the first sign of trouble."

Avanos nodded he understood. "I should get to the camp." With that, he turned on his heal and left out the door the refugees had used. John took a deep breath, this had turned out to be one hell of a day. He looked around and found a pitcher of water and some cups on a nearby bench. Pouring himself a full cup, he quickly downed the drink. He had another, then another. The heat from Oblivion must have taken more out of him then he had thought. He looked up after his fourth cup to see Captain Savlian walking over to him.

"Ha! We've done it, we've made it back into the city!" The captain said, giving John a light punch to the shoulder. His features then became more serious. "This was just the first step though. If we want to take the city back, then we'll need to secure the Count's castle. You've all ready done so much, but I'm afraid I have to ask for your help again. Will you assist us in taking the castle?"

"I'm with you captain." John replied.

"Excellent! We begin the attack as soon as the rest of my guards return from escorting the civilians to the camp. In the mean time, check your equipment, and do whatever you need to get ready." the Captain replied before moving to check on the rest of his soldiers in the chapel.

"No rest for the weary eh?" John turned to see Ulik standing behind him.

"Battle's not over yet." John replied, checking that his belt was secure, and he had all his daggers.

"No, though with us fighting, I'd give it half an hour before the city's completely ours." Ulik nonchalantly said, looking at his fingertips before biting at a nail.

"I think you're underestimating our enemy." John replied, looking up at the Nord.

"Nope, merely confident in my own ability." Ulik quickly responded.

"Men, form up!" Captain Savlion roared to all in the Chapel. John and Ulik quickly made their way over to the captain. The chapel was filled with only guards now, the refugees having all been brought to the safety of the camp.

"We're taking the Castle back, and with it our city. We have these beasts on the defensive. They're in a position they've never been in before. They underestimated our ability to fight back, and our resolve. They thought they could just sweep in and steal this city away from us? Wrong! This city is ours!" A cheer rose up from the gathered guards. "When we cross that doorway, they will be met with our cold steel. We will kill every last one of them, and they will rue the day they ever dared to attack the people of Kvatch. Come with me my brothers, and lets send these bastards back to Oblivion!"

They all exploded out the door of the Chapel, filling the streets and the courtyard. Three unsuspecting scamps were all that greeted them, and were quickly cut down. They made their way to the outskirts of the Castle, and took cover behind a wall. Fireballs from scamps on the castle walls flew over their heads, impacting harmlessly against the floor. Several guards with bows jumped up from behind the cover of the wall to return fire. John and Ulik found a spot next to Captain Savlian, who was peeking around a corner, at the castle.

"Damn it! It's no good. The gates are locked, and the only way to open them are from within the gate house." Salvian cursed, turning back to John and Ulik. "The only way to get into the gate house now is through a passage in the north gate guard house that's kept locked." He turned to a guard and yelled. "Berich! Get over here!" The man quickly sprung to his feet, covering the short distance in seconds. "You still have the keys to the North Gate guard house correct?" The captain asked. The guard nodded his head yes. "Good, I want you three to go there, take the passage and open this gate understand?" Savlian ordered, pointed at John and Ulik.

"Yes sir!" Berich replied before turning to John and Ulik. "Follow me, we'll need to take a passage under the Chapel."

John and Ulik followed the guard, who was running at break neck speed, back to the chapel. They entered and quickly made their way down the stairs.

"Its this way. But before we enter…If anything is to happen to me..if I'm killed, take the keys and continue on, that gate must be opened." Berich said, then opened the door and entered the Chapel's undercroft before either John or Ulik could respond.

The chapel undercroft was eerily dark and quiet. Drops of water could be heard splashing into pools. A faint bluish glow all that illuminated the room. The three moved across the room quickly, coming to a door on the opposite side. John and Ulik readied their weapons as Berich opened the door. They rushed out quickly, John taking in the scene before him. He had thought the city had looked bad when he had first entered through its gate, but that was nothing compared to the sight he beheld now. Most of the houses had deteriorated into nothing more than piles of rubble, a wall still standing here or there. The streets were covered with corpses of both Daedra and citizens alike. Blood and grey dust from the destroyed stones covered everything in a thick liquidy paste. At some places the destruction was so complete that it was nearly impossible to discern building from street.

Berich lead the three down what was left of a road, the three of them killing whatever stragglers of scamps or dremora had stayed behind. They came upon a partially destroyed building, and followed Berich in.

"This is it, the passage is right here." Berich said, lifting open a hatch to reveal a ladder leading to a tunnel.

John lead the way down. The short tunnel had pieces of burning debris, and blood throughout it. Fighting had taken place even in what was supposed to be a secret passage. John walked the length of the passage, to the end, where he came to another ladder.

"That leads to the gates, we can open them from up there." Berich said when he reached John by the ladder.

John nodded and started to climb. He emerged at the top to see both gates a few feet in front and to either side of him. The gate winch strait across, at the top of some stairs. The yelling of orders, the whistling of arrows, and the crackle of fireballs could be heard all around him. He looked behind him to see that Ulik and Berich had both made it up the ladder behind him.

"The wench is up there. We have to open the gate, quickly." Berich said, before running across and up the stairs. Ulik and John quickly following after him. Ulik and Berich immediately set to turning the winch while John stood guard at the top of the stairs. The gate creaked and moaned as it slowly raised with every turn of the winch. The Daedra in the castle's courtyard rushed over to the opening gate.

"The Captain better be ready to get here as soon as this damn gate's open!" John yelled back to Ulik and Berich, as he watched the number of creatures waiting at the gate to attack them grow larger. The gate went up another foot, and a scamp crawled underneath. John quickly rushed forward, and stabbed the scamp before it could get its feet back under it. "Hurry up!" John yelled over his shoulder, as he stabbed two more scamps as they attempted to get under the gate. The gate flew upward, and John stood ready to face the rush from the Daedra on the other side of the gate. There were too many for him to fight by himself and live, but he was going to take as many of the beasts with him as he could.

They never had the chance to charge him. Arrows flew past John, embedding themselves deeply into a number of the creatures, killing a fair amount. Followed by a roar asCaptain Savlian and the rest of his men charging from behind him, into the enemy. John stood there for a moment, stunned, until Ulik smacked him on the back.

"Come on!" The Nord yelled to him before rushing into the fray, his claymore leading. John mentally berated himself for freezing, then joined the battle.

The battle for the Castle courtyard didn't last long, most of the opposition being overwhelmed in seconds. They followed their retreating enemy through the castle doors where they met a determined defense awaiting. Several guards burst into flames, screaming as they fell to the floor, as a volley of fireballs was thrown at them by the waiting scamps. Ulik didn't even bat an eyelash. The big Nord ran straight into the line of awaiting defenders, killing three with a single swing of his sword. The rest of the guards seeing the Nord's example quickly charged as well.

John ran in behind him, stabbing a Dremora in the side as it tried to get behind Ulik. Turning on his heal, John brought his sword around in an arc, the blade slicing across a scamp's throat. More of the creatures attacked him and Ulik, each meeting the same end. John and Ulik cut their way through the line of Deadra, and began to attack the Daedric line from behind. Other guards had fought their way to join them in the back. The creatures of Oblivion didn't know where to put their attention, and were cut down from all directions as their line collapsed.

Captain Savlian immediately began barking orders as soon as the last enemy was killed. "You three clear the west side of the Castle. You three the East!" The captain yelled, indicating each group of men as he did so. "John, I need you and Ulik to get to the Count's quarters, if he's still alive, bring him back here to safety. His quarters are straight down those two hallways." He said, pointing at the passageway behind the thrown. "Now Go! The rest of us will stay here and keep this area secure."

John and Ulik immediately made their way up the stairs and were at the door that lead to the next hallway. Ulik entered first, and charged a clannfear, cutting the creature's face open with his first swing. John rushed into the hallway behind him, cutting down two scamps as he did so. The two of them moved throughout the large halway, past overturned burning tables, and over broken glass, and shelves, killing any Daedric creature unfortunate enough to get in their way.

John made his way down the last part of the hallway until he came to the door of the Count's room. Bracing himself, he opened the door and peered in. The room was a mess, papers were thrown every which way, pieces of furniture littered the ground, and blood splattered in several places throughout the small area. John entered in cautiously, until he saw the body of the dead count. The Count was a bloody mess, having been literally torn in half, his intestines, and other insides littering the floor near his bed.

John knelt down to inspect the dead man, and grabbed the Signet ring that was still on the Count's hand. Putting the sing securely in a pouch on his belt, there came a low rumbling growl from behind. John turned around quickly, having just enough time to catch a glimpse of the creature before the Deadroth's massive arm connected with his mid section, throwing him several yards, to slam hard into the wall. John fell to a heap on the floor, trying to breathe again after having the breath knocked out of him. He managed to roll out of the way as the Deadroth's massive claw came slamming down, this time only connecting with the floor. John was back on his feet, and brought his sword around in an arc, slicing open a small gash on the creature's side. The Deadroth roared in anger, and swung around, trying to back hand John, but John ducked underneath the attack, and delivered another cut, this one leaving a gash across the Deadroth's stomach. The Deadroth roared in rage again, and swung a second massive claw at John. John made to duck the attack again, but was too slow this time. The Deadroth's claw connected with his right arm, cutting cleanly through the leather armor, and tearing the flesh beneath. John dropped his sword, as the force of the blow also caused him to fly over a fallen chair, and into a wall. John looked up from the flat of his back, and quickly rolled to the side to avoid the Deadroth's newest attack, then rolled back, dodging the follow up swing from the Deadroth's other claw. The Deadroth slammed its clawed foot onto John's abdomen, firmly planting him in place. John drew one of his daggers, and embedded it halfway up the blade, into the Deadroth's leg. The Creature gave a roar of pain, and smacked the dagger out of John's hand, its claws cutting through the leather on John's forearm, leaving long gashes. John attempted to squirm out from under the Deadroth's foot, but the creature applied more pressure, crushing his ribcage, and forcing the air out of his lungs. The Deadroth raised its arm above its head, preparing for a final blow to kill John. The Deadroth froze before it could deliver the killing blow, as its eyes went wide, and a sickening slicing and cracking sound was heard before a final loud grunt, and a sword erupted through the creature's chest, piercing through its ribcage and heart. The Deadroth limply fell off to the side, relieving the pressure on John, allowing him to breath once more, and revealing a smug looking Ulik.

"Having a little trouble were we?"

"What took you so long?" John coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, got a little distracted by a room full of Daedra off to one of the side corridors." The Nord replied, as he helped John up to his feet. "That's not…is that the count?" Ulik asked indicating the what was left of the man on the floor.

"I'm afraid so. Come on, we have to tell Captain Savlian about his death." John replied somberly, as he retrieved his weapons. He cut two strips of fabric from the sheets on the count's bed, began to wrap them tightly around the wounds on his arms. "Is the area back to Captain Savlian clear?"

"Oh it's clear all right. There wont be anymore Deadra in this section of the castle." Ulik replied, a wicked grin spreading across his face. They made their way back to the main entrance of the castle where Captain Savlian and his men were. A few guards were around him, giving reports on what had occurred in other parts of the Castle.

Savlian looked up from the reports to see John and Ulik, and pushed past the other guards to meet them. "You're back, but where's the count? Why isn't he with you?" He asked, when he had gotten close enough to them.

"I'm sorry…" John began, as he somberly looked down towards his hand, where the Count's signet ring rested in his palm.

Captain Savlain followed his gaze and saw the ring. "The Count's ring. Then the Count is dead?" He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "This is indeed a sad day for Kvatch…I had hoped he would still be alive, that he would still be here to help us rebuild the city." The captain said, as he took the ring from John's hand with trembling fingers. "We will push on. We have the castle, and have taken back the city. Kvatch will return to glory, and I have you two to thank for that." Savlian continued, a look of determination on his face as he was filled with new resolve.

"Thank you Captain. There is not a better man in all of Cryodiil to bring Kvatch back from this ruin, than you. I'm afraid I must leave now. We have retaken the Castle, and the city, and I will leave it in your capable hands." John replied.

"Of course. You have done so much for Kvatch, and none here will forget it. If ever you are in need of anything, send word and we will help in any way we can." Captain Savlian said, giving John a salute with a fist to his heart. John returned the salute, and made his way to exit the castle, the various guards coming up to him and offering their thanks and cheering him as he went.

* * *

The sun had begun to rise when he had made it back to the refugee camp. Its rays just barely peeking over the horizon, giving the sky a faint glow. A new day was dawning for Kvatch, and for the entire empire. Avanos was sitting on a log outside a tent, a small fire a few feet from him. He looked up when he heard John approaching, and quickly got to his feet.

"The city is taken then?" Avanos asked.

"Yes, Kvatch is no longer in Daedric control. Where are the others?" John asked, looking around the camp. Most of the refugees were in tents, trying to get whatever rest they could. A few others huddled around a fire.

"They're in the tent." Avanos replied, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, toward the tent that was behind him. "I told them to get some rest. There was no telling when you would return again, or when they would get another chance to do so."

John nodded his agreement with Avanos's reasoning. "We should get them up. We still need to return to Jauffrey. The sooner the better." Avanos agreed and set about waking Martin and Ashley while John checked their equipment was secured on the horses. The going would be slower this time since there were four of them and only two horses, but they could still double up on the horses if the need arose. By the time he had finished with the horses, Martin and Ashley were awake, and had their things packed. "Martin, Ashley, you two are going to ride the horses first. We'll switch off every now and then if we have to. Avanos will be leading, and I'll be in the back, providing security." John said as he helped Martin onto one of the horses, Avanos helping Ashley onto the other. "Try to keep the pace fairly quick. A brisk walk at the slowest." John said, ducking under one of the horse's head's so that he could see Avanos. Avanos nodded his understanding, and began to lead them down the path, back to Weynon Priory.

* * *

They had made it a decent way down the road that lead towards the Imperial City when John had heard the sound of hooves galloping toward them from behind. He quickly warned Avanos, to keep going while he would wait to see what it was. John stood in the middle of the road, his sword drawn and resting on his shoulder, as the figure on the horse closed the distance. The rider slowed the horse down to a walk when it got near to John.

"For someone on foot, you sure cover a lot of ground fast." The rider laughed.

John looked at him in surprise. "Ulik? What are you doing?" he asked in astonishment.

"I'm here to come with you of course. You didn't think I'd stay at Kvatch did you? There's a fight where ever the hell you're going, and I want in." The big Nord replied.

"I don't know Ulik…" John began as he thought about it before Ulik cut him off.

"You've seen me fight, hell we made it through Oblivion, and took back a damn city. With the enemies you've made last night, you could use another sword."

This was true, Closing the gates, taking back the city, and saving Martin probably wouldn't go over well with you ever had caused these attacks and Ulik was a very good fighter. The Nord had even saved his life. It may be stupid to trust so quickly, but there was something about the Nord that struck a cord with John, it was hard to describe, but John liked the man. "Very well, we could use your help. Come on, let's catch up with the others."

Ulik let out a hearty laugh. "Ha! You made a good decision my friend. You wont be disappointed." The two quickly made their way after the others.

Avanos saw the two men approaching, and stopped the group to allow them to catch up.

"Ulik is wishes to come with us. I think it wise if he did." John explained when he got close enough.

" You two are in charge, I will agree with whatever you decide." Martin responded.

Avanos stood in thought for a moment, then nodded. "His sword could be of great help. I think it a wise decision too. Welcome Ulik."

Ulik grinned and have a nod to all assembled. "Thank you."

"Let us continue then." John said motioning to Avanos who began to lead the group once more. They traveled in line, John on security in the rear. They moved at a decent pace. John lost in his own thoughts hoped they would get back to Jauffrey without anymore incident.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not particularly happy with the ending of this chapter, so I may go back and rewrite it. Thank you to everyone who's been reading, I hope you're enjoying it. And even more thanks to those who have reviewed.

On another note, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


	6. Camping

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm terribly sorry I have taken so long to update this story. A combination of a broken xbox, and not being sure how I wanted to handle this chapter have slowed me down significantly. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

It had taken them longer than John would have liked, but with a shortage of horses, there was nothing they could have done about it. They had gotten to the outskirts of Weynon Priory when John saw Eroner, the helper at the priory, running toward them in a panic. "Help! They Killed brother Morbelo! I think they're right behind me!"

"What? Who-" John began to ask, but quickly shoved Eroner to the ground. A mace sliced through the air where Eroner's head was just moments before. John drew his sword to face the threat, but Avanos was already upon the man, his katana slicing cleanly through the man's robes and body.

"Where's Jauffre, is he all right?" John demanded, looking at Eroner who was returning to his feet from the ground. The others had gotten off the horses, and Ulik had drawn his claymore.

"He was in the chapel last I saw him. Some of them might have gotten to him." Eroner responded, panic laced his words.

"All right. Get out of here, run to safety." John told him. Eroner didn't need to be told twice, he took off racing down the road. "Ulik, Avanos, you two stay out here, make sure those two stay safe, and don't let anything through that door!" John ordered as he ran to the door to the chapel. He burst through the door to see Jauffre standing at the ready with a Dia-Katana, facing off against two other attackers. John didn't stop, he made strait for the closest man, and swung his sword. The startled man hadn't had time to react, his face still held its look of surprise as it landed on the floor, several feet from the body. Jauffre had taken the opening caused by the attacker's surprise as well, and brought his Dia-katana down, it followed the man's spinal cord as it cleaved halfway down the attacker's chest.

"Your timing is impeccable." Jauffre said, looking to John. There came a yell from outside, followed by the sound of sword meeting armor. "They must be here for the amulet of kings. Follow me, we must make sure it's safe." He lead them back outside where Ulik stood over another dead assassin, the others forming a semi protective wall around the door of the chapel. Jauffre ran right past them without so much as a second glance. John followed him into house Waynon, and up the stairs. They went into a secret room that had been covered by a false cabinet. Jauffre ran over to a chest that looked like it had been hacked open with an axe. "They've taken it! The Amulet of Kings is gone, the enemy has defeated us at every turn!" Jauffre exclaimed, turning back to John, defeated.

John turned to see Martin and the others walking into the room behind him. "Well, not entirely. We managed to find Martin." He said, gesturing for Martin to come closer.

"You found Martin? Thank Talos for that. We may have lost the Amulet, but we have Uriel's heir. We cannot stay here though. We have driven them off, but they will return once they learn that Martin is still alive, which they will." Jauffre replied, becoming dead serious as he said the last part. "We must get to a safe place, where we can easily protect him."

"Where? It seems as though no place is safe." John asked.

"No where is completely safe against the hoard that is against us, but a defensible position, one that could buy us time at the very least is where we must go. Cloud Ruler Temple is the best option, a hand full of soldiers could defend it against an army." Jauffre reasoned, he was all ready packing clothes into a bag he had retrieved from under the bed in the room.

"Where is Cloud Ruler Temple?" Ashley asked, still standing in the doorway. The room was too small for all of them to fit into comfortably.

"It's High in the mountains by Bruma." Jauffre replied, throwing another bag at Ulik who was examining a creature's tooth that rested on one of the shelves. "Take that and go to the kitchen, fill it with bread, meat, and whatever else you see that looks appetizing, and enough to last all of us for two days."

Ulik looked at the bag before nodding his understanding, and made his way out of the room.

"Avanos, check if there are still horses in the stables for us to use. If there are, get them outfitted and ready for travel." Jauffre continued, as he now started placing an assortment of potions into the bag he had. Avanos turned and left the room to complete his task before Jauffre was finished with the last syllable. Jauffre then opened a cabinet against one of the walls to reveal a number of weapons and some armor. "Here put these on." Jauffre said as he threw a chain mail shirt to Martin, and a leather cuirass to Ashley. "You'll need these too. No telling what we may run into." He continued, throwing a sheathed steel short sword to each of them. Last he pulled out five prior robes, and threw one to Martin, Ashley, and John. "It's going to be cold where we're going." Jauffre simply explained as he walked out of the room. Marin looked down at the robe in his hand, then at the robe he was all ready wearing, and raised an eyebrow at John. John gave him half a shrug and followed Jauffre out, Martin in step behind him. Ashley was now alone in the room, looking at the leather cuirass, thinking about how she would wear it.

* * *

They were packed and saddled up, ready to go within the hour. Avanos had found two horses still in the stable, and another one grazing innocently not too far away from the Priory. The pace had been quick for the most part. Jauffre had kept them to the main roads, where the legion patrolled, reasoning the added protection they provided outweighed the potential for them being spotted by the enemy. John was at the rear of the column they were traveling in. Tried as he did to stay alert, every few minutes he found himself nodding off in his saddle, to be awaken by a sudden jostle as his horse took an odd step in the terrain. They had been traveling for most of the day, and had covered a sizable amount of distance. If they continued on through the night, they would probably be able to make it to Cloud Ruler Temple by early morning the following day. Still, relief washed over him when Jauffre ordered for them to make their way off the main trail and into the forest so they could make camp for the night. John lead his horse to a small clearing around two hundred meters from the path, where the others had tied theirs, and started to unpack his equipment and removed the saddle. Jauffre had begun work on creating a small fire not far away. Ulik was clearing brush and other debris away from the area around Jauffre and the fire, for them to sit and sleep.

"I'm going to take a look around the area, see if there's anything nearby we should know about." John heard Avanos say, as he approached Jauffre.

"Sounds like a good idea, be careful." Jauffre replied. Avanos gave a curt nod before silently disappearing into the trees. "Martin, could you bring me the bag with the food and cooking supplies?" Jauffre asked when he had gotten the fire going. "I think we could all use a good meal. No doubt you must be starving." He continued, looking up at John.

John hadn't noticed it until Jauffre had brought it up, but he was famished. He hadn't had anything substantial to eat since he woke up at Weynon priory, and he was going on two full days without sleep. He shrugged it off a little, he had experienced worse before. Still, this was far more activity than he had been through in nearly two years, his body wouldn't just be able to handle everything it used to before, not for some time.

"A meal sounds like a great idea! What are we having?" Ulik asked as he plopped himself down in a spot in front of a tree near them, so he could sit up against it.

"Looks like we could have some rabbit." Martin replied, looking through the bag of food they had packed. "I do cook rabbit fairly well."

"Oh no you don't." Ashley interrupted, snatching the bag out of Martin's hands, and made her way to the fire where she began setting up the cooking supplies. "If we're all eating the same thing, then I'm cooking. Besides, this requires a woman's touch."

"Hell, I don't care who makes it, as long as it doesn't taste like the tail end of a rat. Which I have had before, not too appetizing." Ulik said, giving a wink after the last part. Ashley shot him a look of disgust before turning back to her cooking. Ulik gave out a laugh.

"Didn't taste too good? I can't imagine why." Martin said sarcastically.

"Nope, tasted like crap, go figure." Ulik replied, as he stretched out and put his arms behind his head. Martin rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile that grew on his face. John chuckled softly as he settled himself down against a tree like Ulik had.

"As riveting a story behind it as I'm sure it is, I'm going to collect some wood for the fire." Jauffre spoke. John heard Martin mutter something about the horses before heading over to them. John sat there contentedly watching the sun set in the distance. He could see the sparkle as the last fleeting rays of the day reflected off of the White-Gold Tower of the Imperial city.

"They say you can see the Tower from anywhere in Cryodiil." A voice spoke from behind him. John turned to see Avanos standing behind him, his eyes looking at the tower. John was startled for a moment, not so much by what Avanos had said, but by the fact that Avanos had gotten so close without him knowing. His senses must have dulled significantly. Three years ago not even the best thief would be able to get within twenty meters of him, not in the woods at least. He had a lot to work on it seemed.

John nodded his head. "I've traveled a fair amount all over Cryodiil, and I can attest that from every place I've been, I have seen it."

"It is a great symbol for the empire." Avanos said thoughtfully.

"A great symbol indeed." John agreed. "Though I'd take a great man for the empire over a great symbol any day."

A small smile grew across Avanos's face. "A wise man may say the same thing. Then again, a wiser man may argue that sometimes they're one in the same." He said, giving John a pat on the shoulder, before finding his own spot to sit around the campfire.

"That smells delightful, I may need to have you cook more often now." Jauffre exclaimed as he rejoined the others around the campfire. He placed a bundle of sticks of varying length and thickness down on a spot a safe distance from the fire, before taking a spot himself in the circle that had now formed around the fire.

"Thank you, but chef isn't exactly my life's aspiration." Ashley replied as she dipped a spoon into the soup she had been working on, and tasted it. "Mmm, I'd say its done. Come on, come get your soup." She said as she started ladling the soup into bowls. John took his bowl of soup and sat back down in his spot by the tree. He waited a few minutes before eating the soup, to give it time to cool off a little. The others seemed to have similar thoughts. All except Ulik who almost had his whole face in the bowl, downing the contents quickly. John took his first spoonful and was happy to discover that it was good. Not just good, but possibly the best soup he had ever eaten. Then again, he was starving, and hadn't exactly had the best diet for a while, so maybe he was a little biased at the moment. They all ate in relative silence. None of them had eaten all day, so they did so eagerly now.

Done with his meal, John drew his sword from his scabbard, and produced a wet stone from his pocket that he had found in Weynon Priory. He sat up a little straighter, and began to sharpen the blade he had put to good use over the last couple of days.

"You handle that weapon well. Where'd you learn to fight?" Ulik asked, looking at John over his third bowl of soup.

"The legion." John replied, moving the stone down the length of the blade.

"The legion? Which one? Where were you stationed?" Martin asked, curious.

"The 10th, my first year was spent in Blackmarsh, then we were redeployed here to Cryodiil. Spent close to two years patrolling the roads, traveled all over. I could probably navigate Cryodiil with my eyes closed still. After that we were deployed to Skyrim. John replied.

"The 10th eh? I have a brother in Skyrim who spoke of the Dire Wolf's exploits there. Some very impressive fighting as I've heard." Ulik said, scratching his chin in thought as he tried to recall the stories his brother had told him.

"Dire Wolf?" Ashley asked, a little confused.

"It is the standard, the symbol of the 10th Legion." Jauffre answered. "The 10th is one of our best Legions, you were fortunate to have served in it. You're skills must have been quite impressive." Jauffre continued thoughtfully.

John nodded. "They were some of the best men I have ever met."

"Why did you join the legion?" Ashley asked.

"It was the easiest way to help support my family. And I wanted to see the empire, live a life of adventure. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life working in a city." John answered, still intent on sharpening his sword.

"Family? Wife and kids?" Martin inquired.

"No, just my sister and my uncle. We were all that was left." John answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What happened to the rest of your family?" Ashley asked immediately after John had finished answering.

"We lived out in the plains to the west, on the border to the forest. One day I came home with my sister, and we found everyone dead. There were a number of goblin bodies around and in our house. I don't know what made them attack, but they killed my father, my mother, and my younger brother." John replied with a steady voice. The years had helped to dull the pain, but it was always there, as were the images. He could see the broken bodies of his family as if they were right there in front of him. He shook his head to try and remove the memories from it. He focused instead on sharpening his sword.

"I'm so sorry." was all Ashley could say. John waved it off with his hand.

"It's all right, you had no idea. Besides, it was a long time ago."

"Well if you want any more brothers or sisters let me know, maybe I'll sell you one. Hell I'll give you two for free! Eleven siblings is more than enough for one family!" Ulik said, trying to ease the tension that had settled in the camp. It worked, John laughed as did everyone else.

"Eleven siblings?" Avanos asked in astonishment.

"That's right, eight brothers including myself, three sisters. My parents never wasted any time between pregnancies. They could give rabbit's a run for their money!" Ulik roared.

"How old are all of them?" Martin asked still astonished by the high number.

"Well let's see. My two older brothers Dietrich and Lukas are thirty eight and thirty six. I myself am thirty four, then you have my sister Sophie, she's thirty two. Niklaus, Maximilian, and Ambros, would all be thirty, twenty seven and twenty five and twenty three respectively. Leon and Lena are the twins, they're both twenty one. Then there's Viktoria, she's seventeen, my parents took a little break after the twins." Ulik winked before finishing. "And last you have the runt of the litter, Tobias. He's fourteen."

"Quite the large family. I can't imagine what your family gatherings are like." Martin said, still wrapping his head around what Ulik had said.

"Drunk and loud, things are guaranteed to break, be it furniture or bones. It's a spectacular time!" Ulik replied, a giant grin on his face.

"Sounds like my kind of family party." John laughed.

"You should come next time. We'll drink until we have to hold onto the grass to keep from falling off the ground, then we'll drink some more! We'll tell our tale of how we faced down oblivion and killed a city's worth of Daedra! You could bring that uncle and sister of yours with you. What's her name? I'm sure we could find a sibling of mine we could match her up with, how old is she?" Ulik exclaimed, all ready planning the party in his head.

John's smile faded slightly as he looked at a rock next to his feet. "Kristen, she would be twenty two this year. But she died two years ago." He looked back up at everyone, a smile growing on his face. "Don't everyone get depressed again on my account. I still have two hundred men from my company I called brothers during my six years in the legion." That caused Jauffre to smile.

"I have a brother in the legion. He joined three years ago, as soon as he was old enough to. He's with the 14th, we receive letters from him every now and then. He seems to be happy in it." Ashley said, looking at John.

John nodded his head. "I loved my time in the legion, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"When did you join?" Ashley asked.

"The day I turned seventeen." John replied.

"Just like my brother." Ashley smiled. "How old are you now?"

"Twenty five." John replied, not too sure what the significance of the question was, but answered anyway.

"You look much older than that. I would've guessed early thirties." Ashley responded.

"The beard must add ten years." Ulik joked. "That's why I shaved my off. Too many older ladies hitting on me!"

"Good, you can leave them for me!" Jauffre yelled, joining in on the joke, causing everyone to laugh. Jauffre had been serious, and all business for the most part. Seeing him laugh and joke helped relax everyone.

"You said you joined the Legion when you were seventeen, and that you stayed in it for six years. What did you do for the other two?" Martin asked.

John shifted uneasily where he sat and looked over to Jauffre for directions on how he should answer the question. Jauffre, his face stone, gave an almost imperceptible nod. It was enough for John to see, and he understood what it meant. Taking a breath and clearing his throat, John began. "I spent the last two years in a cell in the Imperial Prison." Martin and Ashley were both taken aback by the response. Ulik merely shrugged and went back to picking at his teeth with a thin piece of metal he had.

"Why were you in the Imperial Prison?" Martin asked, recovering from his initial shock.

John again shifted uneasily, this time however he didn't look at Jauffre. "I was convicted of Murder."

"Murder?" Martin Exclaimed as he tried to recompose himself again.

"Maybe they got the wrong person. You didn't commit the murder, You were just wrongfully accused is all." Ashley tried to reason through the surprise the news had given her. "You didn't murder anyone right?"

John kept a blank face, and looked into Martin's eyes before looking to hold Ashley's gaze. " I wasn't wrongfully accused. I committed the murder." John rose to his feet. "Excuse me, that soup must be running through me." He said before he left them stunned in the camp. He had made it what he had judged a safe distance away from the others before he sat himself down on a nearby rock. The memories were coming at him in a rush, bombarding him. He needed to get away from the others, he needed some time alone.

_He saw everything as if he were there again. He could see her eyes, the same color blue as his. See them staring straight into him, pleading for him to stop it. The hand over her mouth keeping her from screaming out, the other hand holding a dagger firmly. He struggled to stop it from happening, but his body wouldn't listen. He tried to cry out to someone, for anyone to come, but his voice was muffled, no words could escape his mouth. All he could do was stare into her eyes as he watched her body shift and convulse under each thrust of the dagger. He could see and feel the puddle of blood growing around her, watched the last glimmer of life leave her eyes. He tried to cry out again, yelled with everything he had. _

John snapped out of the memories. He was drenched in a cold sweat, tears running down his face. For two years the same images had haunted him. No matter how much he tried, he could never do anything to change the outcome. He leaned his head into his hands as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

"Did any of you know he was imprisoned for murder?" Martin demanded from those still at the camp. John had left nearly a half hour earlier. Martin was the first one to speak, the information finally being fully processed.

"I knew he was a prisoner, though what his crime was I had no idea." Jauffre replied in an even voice, trying to keep everyone calm.

"It didn't matter to you that we're traveling with a murderer? He even admitted to it!" Ashley yelled.

"Take a look around, you're traveling with all murderers. Me, John, Jauffre, Avanos, even your brother in the Legion, if he's not one all ready, he will be a murderer. We have all killed. We don't know the circumstances for which John killed and was subsequently thrown into prison, but we have seen who and why he has killed since. You want to rid him from our presence? Then you lose me as well. I have seen the man he is, out there in Oblivion, and in Kvatch, your city which he has bled to free from the Daedra. I would gladly travel with him anywhere." Ulik spoke. For the first time since he had joined their group, he wore no smile. There was no humor in his words. He looked at all of them. He had risen to his feet when he had started speaking, and was now standing, imposingly by the fire as if to challenge them to dispute the truth in his words.

Jauffre put a calming hand on Ulik's shoulder, and motioned for him to sit back down. "Ulik is right in that we do not know the circumstances for which John had committed the murder he has admitted to. I don't particularly want to know, but I do know that fate, the Divines, had put him in that cell for a reason. If he had not committed that murder, he would not have been in the path of the Emperor's escape route. He wouldn't have witnessed Emperor Uriel's death, and he wouldn't have come to me with the Amulet of Kings. It was I who sent him to Kvatch to find Martin and to keep him safe. Thus far the trust I have put in him has been proven safe. " Jauffre appealed to Martin and Ashley.

Silence filled the camp as Martin ran his hand through his hair, thinking. After what felt an eternity, he looked at Jauffre, then to Ulik, then to Ashley. He shook his head as he took a seat on a stump. "He has saved my life, rescued the city of Kvatch and even closed a gate to Oblivion. I'm not sure there has been a point over the past forty eight hours where we haven't been safer than in his company." Martin looked up to Ashley as he continued. "We all have demons in our past. He has proven himself countless times over the last two days. He has shown us the caliber of man he is." Martin looked back to Jauffre. "His past changes nothing. He is still a welcome part of our company, he stays with us."

Ashley breathed out a sigh of exasperation and gave Martin a look, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, I guess we should go find him then. Avanos can you…" Martin trailed off as he looked around the camp. 'Where's Avanos?" The others looked around as well. No one had noticed that the elf had disappeared while they argued.

"Perhaps it's best if we wait here for them to return. They're both very skilled, I'm sure they can handle themselves." Jauffre advised. "We best be getting some sleep now. I want to get us moving by first light." He began laying out a bed roll, the others followed suit. "I'll take first watch, Martin you take second, Ulik you can take the next. We'll figure out the rest when the others get back."

Martin climbed into his bed roll and closed his eyes. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep with all that had happened, but sleep fell upon him almost as soon as he finished the thought.

* * *

John sat staring at the stars. He had finally managed to remove the images from his thoughts and had recomposed himself. The pain the memory had caused still lingered, but it never left completely anyway. He gazed at the stars, thinking about a happier moment he had shared with his father. He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard the snapping of a twig behind him. In a flash he had spun around, and had a dagger drawn, ready to face the intruder. "Avanos?" He asked when he had gotten a good look at the person who had made the noise. "I thought you were more careful than that, anyone you were sneaking up on would have heard you step on that twig."

"I didn't step on anything." Avanos replied, holding up the two halves of the broken stick he held in his hands. "I thought it better to announce my presence before I got within striking range of your dagger arm." He continued with a sly smile.

John looked at the broken stick and gave a little laugh. "You know you could have just said 'Hey John its me.' That would have sufficed." He sheathed his dagger and sat back down on the rock. "So did you come to bring me back, or tell me I'm no longer welcome?"

"If I were here to tell you that you weren't welcome anymore, I would've brought Ulik with me." Avanos replied, walking to stand a few feet in front of John.

John raised an eyebrow to that. "Afraid I'd put up a fight? I've seen you with those blades of yours, I think I'd have my hands full just trying to live."

Avanos laughed. "No that's not why. He'd be with me because we'd both be staying with you."

That answer surprised John even more. It took him a moment to absorb what Avanos had just said. "But Martin is the Emperor's heir-." John reasoned.

"And you are the man who saved his life. If anything, he owes you. You are the one who has brought us all together, not Martin, not Jauffre. If we are to part ways, my path will be with you, for a time at least." Avanos interrupted. "Regardless, it does not matter. I'm here to bring you back to camp."

John was silent, considering what to say. "And the others wish to share camp with a convicted murderer?" He asked at last.

Avanos took a step toward John and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have met many people in my life. Some of them were the lowest scums and nastiest murderers. You aren't one of them. I saw the look in your eyes when you told us why you were in prison. I saw the flash of anger, but I also saw the guilt, the great sadness that engulfed you. That is something no admitted murderer shares with you. You have reasons for killing whoever you did. You are not a man to kill without good reason. Besides, we all deserve a second chance." Avanos took a step back and brought his hand to float in the air before John, palm up. "Come on, we should be getting back to camp. If nothing else we could both use some rest."

John let a smile spread across his face as he took the helping hand up. "You know, you can be a very persuasive person." John said, looking over at Avanos as they began to make their way through the woods back to the camp.

"You're not the first to say so." Avanos replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Back?" The simple question greeted John and Avanos when they returned to the camp. Martin had been sitting on a stump, poking the fire with a stick. He looked at the two who had just returned now.

"Yes, I..needed some time alone." John replied, unsure how best to answer.

Martin nodded, looking back at the fire. "We needed some time here as well." He looked back up at John before continuing. "Just don't make a habit of running off on your own. I don't want to have to keep sending people to bring you back." Martin said with a slight smile. "You should get some sleep, we'll be on the move again before you know it. Avanos, I'll tell Ulik you have watch after him. John you'll have last watch."

They both nodded their understanding and made for their respective bedrolls. John laid his out, and crawled into it. His mind was a rush of thoughts, but his exhaustion over the last few days was taking over. He was asleep the moment his head touched the ground.

* * *

**A/N I wasn't too sure how to end the chapter, I wanted to make a feeling that for the most part they're all ok with John being a murderer. I also feel like they were a little too willing to overlook him being a prisoner, and the whole thing happened extremely quickly. It nags me as not very realistic. Alas I'm not a professional writer, so this will have to suffice. Any comments or suggestions are of course welcome. Again I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update.**


End file.
